1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paper shredders and, more particularly, to paper shredder cutting assemblies.
2. Background Technology
A paper shredder is usually used to destroy paper and documents. Typical paper shredders comminute a load of material, for example, paper, into shreddant using counter-rotating assemblies of cutting blades mounted on an arbor, and driven by a motor and a power transmission. The cutting blade assemblies usually are composed of multiple, spaced apart cutting blades, which shred the material while rotating. During rotation, clumps of material, excess material, or density differences in regions of material may cause the shredder cutting blade assemblies to experience unanticipated translational forces. These excess translational forces can cause warpage of the shredder cutting blade assemblies, leading to forceful rotation, cutter jamming, and overheating of the shredder motor. Traditionally, translational forces have been managed by using larger motors, thicker blade arbors, or both, which increases the weight and cost of the shredder. Also, paper guides also are mounted albeit loosely to the arbor. The paper guides typically are connected with a connecting rod to prevent rotation with cutting blade assemblies. However, the paper guides tend to not restrict positions of adjacent paper guides and provide paper guide configurations that are not stable.